


Nagle, gdzieś w puszczy (pod wieśniaczym płotem budzę się)

by LadyLustful po polsku (LadyLustful)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Cirilla partoli portale, Community: polskie_fandomy, Crack Crossover, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Old Shatterhand to słodka gaduła, czysty crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful%20po%20polsku
Summary: Winnetou przekonuje się, że towarzystwo Ciri obfituje w dziwaczne niespodzianki.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Nagle, gdzieś w puszczy (pod wieśniaczym płotem budzę się)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ileri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileri/gifts).



> Pisane pod wpływem. Twoje motta mnie zainspirowały. Tytuł ze Słowackiego, bo to taki poważny wieszcz był, że aż żal nie wykorzystać go humorystyczne.

Strzały. Ból, kiedy jedna z kul trafia. Pisk panikującej Cirilli. Dziwne, oszałamiające uczucie bycia przerzucanym między czasami i miejscami. I znów ból, kiedy ląduje twardo na kamienistym gruncie. 

\- Ene-ari!

\- Coś ty znowu znalazł?

\- Mag. Jebł. Zdechł. Zjeść. - głos brzmiał tak jak brzmiałaby góra, gdyby gadała.

\- Elfy nie żywią się zdechłymi magami - odparł Enneari sucho. 

\- Winnetou żyje - powiedział Apacz, starając się ukryć ból rany i zaskoczenie nagłym pojawieniem się w zupełnie innym świecie, pełnym istot, które w oczywisty sposób nie były ludźmi, ani zwierzętami, ani żadną z istot znaną mu z legend ani nawet opowieści Charliego (Charlie uwielbiał czytać, uwielbiał też opowiadać treść swoich lektur - byłoby to męczące, ale opowiadał naprawdę nieźle, wyglądał przy tym słodko, a na prerii naprawdę nie było innych rozrywek).

\- Winnetou nie jest też chyba... - przypomniał sobie, że tak, był ktoś taki jak mag w mitologiii bladych twarzy, i raczej nie istniał, choć na przykład Thibaut próbował za niego uchodzić - Na pewno nie jest magiem.

Lepiej, by Jaskółka wróciła natychmiast i odstawiła go z powrotem do Texasu.


End file.
